


Ты  - моё лучшее отражение

by lone_crow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Multi, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_crow/pseuds/lone_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы о том, как всё могло бы быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ты - мое лучшее отражение. Лучший вариант,  
Что оставляют в самом конце, когда отпускают  
прототип, весь в складках и катышах.  
Но когда ты уйдешь за собственной жизнью,  
Вдруг я не смогу вообразить новое совершенство?


	2. Chapter 2

Я сидел у самого костра, мне нравилось чувствовать его жар. Дым меня не беспокоил - ветра не было, и он весь уходил вверх, растворялся в синем вечернем небе. Как удивительно должно быть, рождаться в пламени и всего через мгновение нестить в холодное высокое небо.   
Мое пламя и небо подошел сзади, тихо обнял меня. Он остался стоять, и я откинулся спиной, прижался к его ногам. Родные руки легли на плечи, и всё - костер, голоса у реки, этот вечер, вся жизнь - всё стало так, как должно быть, непреложно и единственно правильно. Я видел смысл в окружающем и понимал, что так было всегда.  
Он провел рукой по моей шее, по лицу, по губам, и я только закрыл глаза.   
Говорят, у меня ужасный характер. Я вздорен, непредсказуем , короток на слова и поступки. Но вот смотрите - я не взорвался гневом, не крутанулся в ударе, не отбил остротой. Я прижался теснее, откинул голову на его бедро, отдал себя во власть его рук.  
Я бы мог провести так вечность. 

Но не провел. Его не было никогда. А мое воображение приведут в порядок сахар и кофе.


End file.
